In a harness circuit for use in automobiles, it is often required to provide one or more branch electric wires from a main electric wire. Heretofore, there have been widely proposed two joint methods, i.e. a splice joint method in which a part of an electrically insulating sheath of the main electric wire is removed and one or more branch electric wires are connected by clamping them to an exposed core conductor of the main electric wire, and a joint connector method in which a circuit branch connector is arranged at a terminal of the main electric wire and conventional connectors having clamp terminals connected to the main wire and branch wires are inserted into the circuit branch connector to constitute the branch circuit. The later method is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Document 1 mentioned later.
Japanese Patent Document 1:
Japanese Utility Model Kokai Hei 4-27587